May All Your Christmases Be Whitlock
by trampvamp
Summary: Home For The Holidays Jasper's one shot contest entry. Can sparks fly when a nerdy math wiz meets a shy science geek over Christmas break?


**"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title: May All Your Christmases Be Whitlock**

**Author(s): Trampvamp**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish Jasper was mine.**

**To see other entries in the "Home for the Holidays" contest please visit the c2**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/**

December 19

His long legs, cramped, hitting the back of the seat in front of him, began to jump of their own volition. Soon he would need to stand just to stretch his legs. Perhaps the short walk to the restroom would be enough. He was anxious to get home and see his family; the semester had been long and arduous. Both his siblings were flying home too. It was actually amazing how well the timing had worked out for a change, all of them arriving within a two hour window, they could ride home together, the three of them and his sister's roommate, who was coming to spend the holidays with the family.

With a CEO of a fortune 500 company for a father and a surgeon for a mother, the quantity of family time had always been limited. But the quality, that was never sacrificed. Eleazar and Maria saw to that. A lot of families with parents who worked the way theirs did were rife with conflict, dysfunction. That had just never been the case here. He had missed them all and he reflected on how well adjusted, how close they all were, despite how absolutely unique each member was. There was nothing but love, affection and mutual respect between the five of them. It was the little things that kept them close and well grounded. The fact that Mom and Dad always asked about their days, knew who every friend was and whether there was any anxiety, or feuding going on helped make up for the fact that they worked so many hours over the years. Sure it might have been asked at nine or ten at night rather than right after school or at the dinner table, but rarely was there a day it didn't happen.

Despite the crazy hours both parents worked, neither he nor his siblings ever felt neglected, or had any reason to doubt how much they were loved and valued. Interestingly enough, that message often came through by the strict rules inside and outside the home, and the consequences of not following those rules. Outside of school sponsored activities and sports, no one was allowed out after dinner on a school night; weekend curfews were strictly enforced; television, video game and internet surfing were kept to prescribed limits, including times, durations and content. No televisions or computers had been allowed in their rooms until well into high school, when it just became practical for a laptop in the bedroom for homework. Most of those rules had gone to the wayside since they were all off at college and adults now. Only the youngest still had a curfew while at home. Rules didn't get broken often, more out of respect than anything else.

Their high school teachers had loved having each one of them in class, all performing well academically, respectful and considerate. The oldest was a born leader both in the classroom and on the athletic field. He was the middle child, an exceptionally good student, but not as interested in sports as his older brother, he preferred to sit back and observe everybody and everything around him. And the youngest, a smart girl, very beautiful inside and out, she somehow managed to be a friend to everyone, never a part of any one clique, but accepted and welcomed by all of the different groups equally.

The boys shared their father's good looks, tall, blonde wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair complexions. Their sister, completely opposite in appearance, she had been graced with their mother's stunning but classic good looks, gorgeous dark hair and big dark eyes and olive skin tone several shades darker than her brothers' fair skin.

Memories of family day flooded him. Every month each family member wrote down one activity they wanted to share ranging from watching Sunday football, a standard for his older brother, to visiting a pumpkin farm in October, ice skating in December, a day at an arcade or an amusement park, to a walk in a park. Each week they spent one day enjoying the activity as a family.

His reverie was suddenly interrupted by the flight attendant insisting that tray tables be stowed and seat backs returned to their upright positions. He never did stretch his legs.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he exited the plane and just as he entered the terminal he heard the deep voice.

"Jasper, over here."

Jasper smiled and nodded, heading to meet his older brother in a tight hug.

"Hi Peter, good flight?"

"Too long. Let's grab some lunch and a beer while we wait."

"Yeah, let's walk a bit though; I have to stretch my legs." At last he'd be able to get the circulation going, and he relished the much needed opportunity to walk off the leg cramps.

They set their bags down pulling out two bar stools at the airport bar and grill.

"So, do you have any big plans over break?" Peter inquired.

"Not really, just hanging out with you guys, maybe see some of the guys that are home for break. How about you?"

"Don't plan on seeing much of me. I plan on hooking up with the old flame. We've been texting since I ran into her at Thanksgiving."

"Oh please, does she know about the three 'new flames' at school?" Jasper laughed, knowing better.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, will you never learn?" Peter shook his head downing his beer, flirting with the bartender for another round.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me, big guy."

"Never mind, if you would ever get your nose out of a book long enough, you'd know I've been trying to enlighten you for years," Peter said in exasperation.

"Whatever, what gate is her flight coming in?" Jasper asked as he finished off the last of his fries before Peter could start grabbing them.

"Not sure, both your gates kept changing so I gave up until just before your arrival. And then I only bothered with yours." Peter shoved the last of his burger into his mouth.

"So do you know anything about this friend she is bringing home?" Jasper asked.

"No. You know her, she befriends everyone, brings home all the strays. Always has, always will," Peter answered pulling bills out of his pocket to cover the tab.

They headed off, stopping at the bank of terminals announcing arrival gates, Jasper ignoring the girls, giggling as girls do, starring at the duo as they walked through the crowded terminal, while Peter checked out their backsides as they passed.

They arrived at the gate as their sister walked through the exit, smiling and waving. Jasper ran to meet her as Peter laughed at the pair before following after. Jasper hugged her tight lifting her off the floor, twirling her around as she laughed.

Placing her back down on the ground, Jasper couldn't help but notice the petite, dark haired beauty behind his sister, starring shyly at the ground as she placed her bag at her feet. She looked up and right into his eyes, and they both gasped slightly, too low for anyone to actually hear. Her cheeks tinged pink, her lower lip finding refuge between her teeth; she looked away quickly when she realized he watched her.

She was mesmerized by his boyish good looks, golden waves of hair and the horn rimmed glasses that he had pushed back up his nose, twice now.

He couldn't take his eyes off the beauty now standing in front of him. Jasper felt a strong pull as he separated from his sister, and realized that Peter was moving him aside so that he could properly greet her too.

"Hey Char, who is your friend?" Peter wagged his eyebrows in her direction until his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"Peter, Jasper, this is my roommate, Bella, Bella, this big lug is Peter and the shy one over here is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said as he bent down to grab the bag she was now picking back up.

Their hands touched and they both silently gasped again at the contact of skin touching skin sending shock waves up their arms as the bag fell back to the ground.

"Hello, Bella, let me take your bag for you," Peter all but pushed Charlotte out of his way and grabbed for the bag. "So tell me Bella, what would you like to do while you are here?"

Jasper and Char exchanged a look. As Char shook her head, rolling her eyes at Peter, Jasper just shrugged, while Bella offered Jasper a small smile and turned to answer Peter's question. "Actually, Char and I are just going to relax and hang out."

"Pfft, I'd be happy to show you around town, no need to hang around the house bored." Peter took in her small frame and blatantly admired her figure.

As Jasper caught up with Peter falling in stride, Peter looked to his brother and wagged his eyebrows suggestively tilting his head back to acknowledge the woman now walking arm in arm with his sister, as he mouthed "HOT" to his brother.

"Old flame, remember Peter?" Jasper took great pleasure in reminding his brother.

"Whatever," Peter flew through the door and out to the curb to flag the limo while Jasper held the door for his sister and Bella. He couldn't help but gawk at her as she walked through whispering "thank you, Jasper" as the pink tinge returned to her cheeks.

"You are welcome, Bella," Jasper answered, smiling as he walked through the door after her, deciding that indeed she was HOT.

Peter took Char's hand and helped her into the back of the limousine, and then offered his hand to Bella. She allowed him to help her into the car and then scooted around to sit next to Charlotte. Peter climbed in and followed close behind her, taking up the seat right next to her, his knee nearly touching hers. Jasper climbed in last and remained seated by the door, the perfect vantage point to watch the beauty before him.

Char got up on her knees and crawled over to the beverage area looking inside the cooler. "Who wants something to drink?" she asked, looking around, frowning when she noticed Peter's proximity to her friend.

"Well now, that depends, what does he have?" Peter asked her in his typical smart aleck tone.

"Water, coke, diet coke, beer, sprite…."

"What kind of beer?" Peter repeated the tone.

"The kind that will only make you even more stupid." Charlotte winked at Jasper and they laughed. Peter threw something at the back of her head and said, "I'll take a beer, smart ass."

"Water for me," Bella called out.

"I'll have a beer," Jasper said reaching to grab it from his sister.

Charlotte grabbed a beer and two waters and crawled back to the seat, handing the water to Bella and the beer to Peter as she shoved him over and sat in between him and Bella. Bella quickly slid over to make room for Char, and Peter pouted. Char winked at Jasper, and Bella looked down at something very interesting on the floor.

"Bella, what are you studying?" Peter was nothing if not relentless.

"Oh, um, science, I'm a science major."

Jasper and Bella looked up and their eyes locked again for a brief moment before they each looked away, Bella's face now heavily blushing and Jasper fidgeting in his seat, hands in his lap.

"Jasper?" Bella looked up and quickly back at the stitching in her seat.

"Yes, Bella?" Jasper smirked ever so slightly at how shy she was.

"What are you studying?" Bella twisted her hair into a ponytail behind her head.

"Quantum physics and well, Math."

Jasper watched her for the usual signs of eyes glassing over, but it didn't happen. She actually sat forward and said, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Jasper began explaining what area he was focusing on and Bella was entranced, taking every word in. Her face exhibiting understanding, appreciation and something else, something more, something....

"Oh, sweet Jesus, do we really have to listen to this shit Jasper? Char, find some music in here, will ya?"

Char glared at her oldest brother and punched him in the shoulder, but as soon as she realized that Jasper and Bella had sat back into their seats and retreated, she turned the music on and punched Peter in the arm once more for good measure. The rest of the ride was quiet.

Peter and Jasper grabbed the bags and carried them into the house. Peter dropped them right inside the door. Jasper picked up Char and Bella's bags and brought them to Char's room, setting them on the end of the bed. As he turned to go back for his own bag, Char and Bella walked through the door.

"Thanks Jasper," Char said.

"Thank you Jasper." Bella's cheeks tinged pink as her eyes darted from Jasper to the floor and back again.

"You're welcome."

Jasper reached out and touched Bella's arm as he walked to the door. Electricity sparked up both their arms, and there were two simultaneous muted gasps as their eyes met.

Quickly looking away, Bella followed after Char, who was calling out an explanation about the faucet in the shower in the en suite bath.

Jasper went back to retrieve his bag and headed to his own room, desperately trying to figure out what was happening to him, where these feelings were coming from?

"Kids, I'm home. Where is everyone?" Maria came in through the garage excited to see her children.

As she dropped her keys in the large wooden bowl and hung her jacket and purse on the hook, Peter came in.

"Mom, hi." Peter picked his mother up by the waist and spun her around, before placing her back on her feet and hugging her.

Maria took her oldest by the hand leading him to the kitchen she asked, "Oh Peter dear, how are you? Tell me all about school."

Peter filled his mother in on the latest details of the semester as she pulled plates, silverware and glasses from cabinets, setting the kitchen table.

Char and Bella came into the kitchen just as Peter was telling his mother about his last final.

"Charlotte, there you are, sweetheart. And you must be Bella. Welcome."

"Hello, Dr. Whitlock. Thank you for having me. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear. Please, call me Maria. Did anyone order the pizza?"

Jasper came in and hugged his mother, kissing her cheek, he said, " Hi, Mom. I called in the order."

Maria pulled a salad out of the refrigerator and serving utensils from a drawer, placing them on the table. "Ok, Char, can you get the drinks, Jasper, napkins, Peter, open a bottle of wine? Bella, please dear, have a seat. Dad will be home any minute."

Everyone immediately took to their own tasks as Bella watched in amazement.

"Someone order pizza?" Eleazar called from the door.

As Eleazar walked into the kitchen, he was accosted by Char. "Daddy," she said as she jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"There's my little princess, just as beautiful as ever."

"Daddy, this is Bella. Bella, my father." Char remained attached to her father's arm as she made the introductions.

"Welcome, Bella. Are these two goofs giving you a hard time?" Eleazar waved his free hand at his sons.

"Oh no, they are the perfect gentlemen." Bella's cheeks turned pink once again as she looked up at Jasper through her lashes.

"Perfect gentlemen, huh? Have you actually met Peter?" Eleazar laughed, noticing the exchange between his middle son and the girl.

"Hey now, Dad, that is so unfair." Peter protested with a smile, while the rest of the group laughed.

The boys hugged their father in turn and Eleazar walked across the kitchen to kiss his wife.

Bella sat back and watched as pizza and salad began flying around the table, while the parents asked each of their children about various topics: school, finals, plans for the break. The children each took turns telling their parents in great detail about their lives.

Bella was completely shocked at the closeness apparent between the group, she had always longed for that type of relationship with either of her parents, but it just wasn't to be. The two barely even spoke to each other most of her life. Her mother was going on vacation with her new husband and wouldn't be home for the holidays, and her father told her he would be busy working the whole time and it would be no problem for her to spend Christmas with her friend. She was saddened that neither of them could even be bothered to pretend for her first holiday away.

While they finished off the pizza and salad they decided to make it a movie night. The whole family would meet in the media room in half an hour.

By the time they all gathered back, everyone had changed into comfortable clothes, and there were drinks and snacks set up off to the side of the theatre style, oversized, leather reclining chairs. While the parents took seats in the front row, Char pushed Bella into the second row next to Jasper and occupied the seat next to her, pulling Peter into the remaining seat on her other side. Peter glared at his sister while Bella looked down to the floor and Jasper licked his lips, settling into the seat, his arm brushing hers as they each placed them on the adjoining armrests. Neither one moved their arm the rest of movie night, basking in the current flowing between them. Char, Maria and Eleazar all wore satisfied, knowing smiles, unnoticed by anyone else, while Peter stewed at his own misfortune. Trying to keep his heartbeat under control throughout the entire movie proved a challenge for Jasper, as he kept sneaking peeks out of the corner of his eye to the source of the electric current seated next to him.

December 20

With Maria and Eleazar gone early for work, Jasper started coffee and sat at the kitchen table reading the local paper when Char and Bella came down for breakfast before a day of shopping. Jasper poured coffee for the girls and allowed his hand to linger a moment, making contact with her warm skin as he handed Bella her cup. Truthfully, he just wanted to see if the sparks made their appearance again today, or if they were restricted to some unique phenomenon the day before. His answer came as Bella inhaled sharply and held her breath as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip.

It was at that sight that Char made her decision.

"Jasper, if you are not doing anything this morning, will you come shopping with us? I need to get something for Mom and Dad, and I could use your help deciding and carrying, please?"

Jasper never stopped to think that it was a ruse before quickly agreeing.

Char stalled in the dressing room, playing games and checking her emails on her mobile phone, having already made several excuses during the shopping trip to leave Bella and Jasper alone together. This time, when she finally came back out, Jasper and Bella were deep in discussion about books. Char giggled to herself as she winked at the sales girl and asked her to hold her drivers license for a few minutes. The girl caught on quickly, and was only too happy to oblige.

"Let's go get lunch." Char insisted on a little Italian bistro down the street from the store. Just as they were seated and had ordered drinks, Char began the act of frantically looking through her wallet, feigning surprise at her inability to locate her drivers license.

"Darn, I must have left it at the store when I wrote that check. You guys go ahead and eat. I'll be back in a few minutes."

They started to argue, but the waitress was dropping their drinks off at the table, and Char slipped out behind her.

Jasper took advantage of Char's absence to ask Bella if she would help him to pick out a Christmas gift for Char. The thought of spending more time alone with the handsome, smart guy was equally as appealing to Bella, and she immediately agreed. They conspired to suggest all separating for a bit of shopping on their own after lunch, and then Jasper and Bella meeting back up at the store they had just left.

Taking her time to get back to the restaurant, Char happily watched the two interact through the window for a moment, before going back in to join them. The pair locked gazes and Char took note of the way Bella was twirling the ends of her hair, as she did whenever she was flirting, and Jasper was leaned forward, whispering to her over the table.

By the time they were done shopping and back at home, Bella and Jasper were taking every little opportunity to be in the same room, sit near each other, or just exchange shy glances. Oblivious to the obvious attraction between the pair, Peter continued to make attempts to engage Bella. He didn't notice Jasper hold her chair out for her as she sat, or the way she bit her lip as she thanked him. As they were sitting down to eat, Peter mentioned a big party that night and suggested to Bella that she and Char come with him. Char let her off the hook, announcing that the girls already had plans.

Maria smirked at Eleazar over the paper he was pretending to still read as she set his plate down in front of him. He had to keep the paper in place another moment before he was able to regain his composure enough to set it down.

"Well, what about tomorrow, what are you girls doing? We could show Bella around town," Peter said as he winked at her.

Bella hid behind the glass of water she suddenly felt the need to drain.

"Great idea Peter, tomorrow is family day, we'll all take Bella on a tour and well, we need to go get the tree. Let's do that tomorrow and then we can all come back and decorate it," Eleazar piped up, foiling his eldest's latest attempts.

Jasper smiled, looking into his lap, wiping at his mouth with his napkin.

"Sure, great." Peter failed miserably at his attempts to sound happy about the plans.

Meanwhile, seated across the table from one another, Jasper's and Bella's feet casually rested against each other's briefly, before each pulled back, looking up at the other.

When dinner was over Char made it a point to find out where Jasper and his buddies were going that night. Bella thought nothing of it when Char and her girlfriends brought her to a party where she happened to run into Jasper as she went in search of the restroom.

"Jasper, hi," Bella said, surprised to see him.

"Bella. Hi, did you guys just get here?" Jasper immediately went to her side.

"No, we have been her about a half hour; does Char know you are here?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled slightly, knowing that she did. "I'm not sure; can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure."

The two walked off to find something to drink and got to talking in the kitchen. Two hours later, Char came in and said, "There you are. I wondered where you went."

She winked at her brother behind Bella's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Char, I ran into Jasper, and well, we just got to talking and I . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you, Char." Bella stuttered, realizing that she had been talking to Jasper quite awhile.

"Oh, that's ok; I was catching up with some friends anyway. Say Jasper, can we get a ride home with you? Our ride wants to leave and I still want to catch up with a couple people."

"Sure, should you call mom and let her know you two are with me?" Jasper suggested, knowing their mother would extend her curfew if they were with him.

"I'll go call her. Do you mind keeping Bella company a while longer?" Char hugged her brother, whispering, "You're welcome," in his ear.

"No problem. Bella, is that ok with you?" Jasper smiled at her.

"Of course." Bella smiled back at him, neither of them noticing Char was long gone.

December 21

The family had breakfast at a local restaurant before heading to the farm to cut down a Christmas tree. Once again, Peter failed to notice that Jasper held the door for Bella, and pulled her chair out for her. Nor did he notice the way that Bella watched Jasper as he helped his mother and sister with their chairs. He was too busy attempting to manipulate the seating arrangements to sit next to Bella.

They spent the next couple hours traipsing through the farm, looking for the perfect tree. It had to be tall, or it would look dwarfed in the family room, Peter reminded them. The tree had to have very full skirting if it were to accommodate all the ornaments the family had collected over the years, Maria proclaimed. It couldn't be too sparse in spots and it couldn't look manufactured, Jasper demanded. Char insisted on the tree having acorns, she believed it looked more natural that way. Everyone loved something particular about the family tree and they had discounted numerous options already. Eleazar was growing impatient, claiming that there had been nothing wrong with the past twenty trees they looked at. Finally Bella called out, "What about this one?"

It was perfect, everyone agreed. Peter and Jasper began the task of chopping the tree down as Eleazar supervised and Maria instructed them on the proper way to cut, as though the two had not cut down the family's trees for the past ten years. Char explained to Bella that this part was always the most fun, watching them all think they knew better than everyone else. With the tree firmly affixed to the roof of the truck, the group seated securely inside, Maria put a Christmas CD into the player and they listened to carols.

The tree, situated in its stand, the boxes of decorations carried in from storage, Christmas music blaring, Christmas cookies cooling on racks, and the house smelling of the combination of pine and fresh baked cookies, they were ready to begin.

Each decoration had some significant meaning to the family. Everyone shared some of the stories behind some of their favorite ornaments for Bella's sake. Some were just memories of a family vacation, something they picked up while travelling. Some were representative of an activity that someone had taken part in, like the football player Peter got in high school, or the ballerina Char had since she was 5 and insisted she was going to be a prima ballerina when she grew up. Jasper was partial to a guitar from when he took lessons. There was a clay ornament of a doctor and one was a leather briefcase. There were countless ceramic or clay ornaments of various characters representing the family, with each person's name and the year engraved or written in script, some of snowmen families, some of reindeer or elves. Bella marveled at all the wonderful family memories represented on that tree, and felt so grateful to be a part of something so special, if even just for a short time.

It took hours to finish decorating the enormous tree, and one by one people were calling it quits, until only Jasper and Bella were left sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, going through the last box of ornaments together, neither one willing to admit to the exhaustion they both felt. At last Bella stretched onto her stomach, her chin resting in her hands as she supported herself on her elbows looking up at the tree. Jasper sat beside her, watching her legs unfold and stretch out beneath her, her toes close to the fireplace, seeking warmth.

"Are you cold Bella? I can get you the throw from the couch," Jasper offered.

"Um, sure, I am a little cold," she responded.

Jasper grabbed the throw from the couch and a couple pillows. Handing one to Bella, he spread the blanket over her back and lay down on the floor next to her, propping his head on the other pillow. Bella told Jasper that she had never experienced a Christmas quite like this one. She had never had a real tree, never had a family to decorate it with. It was either her mom and herself putting a few ornaments on a small artificial tree, or she and her dad hanging tinsel and fishing tackle ornaments on the rickety old tree he had had since she was a baby. It had never been such a production and never as much fun as it had been for her to experience a _Whitlock Christmas_.

Jasper was mesmerized by her excitement, finding him self wanting to make this the best Christmas she ever had. They fell asleep on the floor beneath the giant tree, with the fire burning low behind them. Bella woke up once in the middle of the night to find her back snuggled into Jasper's chest and his arm draped over her waist. She adjusted the blanket to cover the lower half of his body too, and drifted back to sleep with a smile. Once her breathing evened back out, signifying that she was once again asleep, Jasper smiled, tucked his chin over her shoulder, and went back to sleep himself.

December 22

Jasper woke and opened his eyes to find a pair of big brown eyes looking back at him and his arm securely wrapped around their owners small waist.

"Hi, I guess we fell asleep down here," Bella whispered.

"Mhmm hmm, and did you sleep well, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes."

Still not removing his arm from its delicate perch, Jasper smiled at her, wondering what it would be like to kiss her, and enjoyed the blush of her cheeks a moment before asking, "Want some coffee?"

"Sure, can I make you breakfast?" Bella looked up at him through her lashes.

"I'd love that."

Jasper retreated and stood, offering his hand to help Bella up from the floor. Fortunately it was early enough that nobody else was up yet, or at the very least not downstairs.

As Jasper made the coffee, toast and set the table, Bella made omelets.

They shared breakfast together before anyone else came down stairs, and each went off to take showers and get ready for the day. Jasper had decided he was going to go shopping alone today to pick up something special for Bella.

Maria took the girls shopping to pick out some things for the boys. Peter took the 'old flame' shopping and Eleazar claimed to have some errands to run, but everyone knew that was code for his annual trip to the jeweler to pick out mom's gift.

Later in the afternoon they all snuck bags to their rooms holing up in their respective spaces, wrapping gifts and relaxing for the evening.

December 23

The entire family was participating in a neighborhood progressive dinner. Their house was the final stop for the party. Eleazar prepared the bar for the guests, while Maria and Bella assembled some desserts, and Char put the finishing touches on some of the remaining table decorations and set out the dessert plates, napkins and silver.

"Honey, what do you think of Bella?" Maria asked her husband as he zipped her dress for her.

"She seems like a lovely girl," he responded looking at his wife in the mirror.

"Something tells me we are going to be seeing a lot more of her after the holidays." She leaned into her husband's chest.

"Oh, think she'll be coming home with Char again or visiting Jasper?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, looking at their reflection.

"There were two pillows and the throw on the floor in front of the fireplace yesterday morning. I think she'll be back to visit Jasper." She smiled at her husband.

"Well, let's hope Peter doesn't take it too hard." He kissed the top of her head and turned her to face him.

Reaching up on her toes to kiss her husband, she whispered, "Maybe you should let him know he should back off. I think she may be 'the one' for Jasper."

"Okay, I'll make sure he opens his eyes and sees it for himself. I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too."

The first stop was cocktails at the Stanley's. Jessica was Char's age. A nice girl, but very flirtatious and always had an eye for Jasper. Eleazar took the opportunity to pull Peter aside and point out to him the way Jessica was fuming over his brother and Bella making goo-goo eyes at each other. Peter's head snapped in the direction his father had pointed out. "No way," he mumbled to his father.

"Mmm, afraid so. Jasper looks happy. He deserves that, don't you agree?" Eleazar prodded Peter.

"Yeah, yeah, he does, hell yeah, good for him." Peter looked back to his father who smirked and slapped his oldest son on the back.

"Yeah, good for him. Now, I couldn't help but notice, isn't that your old girlfriend Rosalie Hale over there checking you out?"

Peter grinned like the cat that ate the canary and excused himself, with his father's blessing. Maria sidled up to her husband's side, grinning at him. "Well played, my dear."

"Why thank you, Beautiful, keep that up and you, my dear, may get lucky tonight as well." Eleazar patted Maria's butt and asked the bartender for a glass of wine for his wife.

"Really? Think you can still keep up, old man?" She teased him, running her fingers up his thigh before taking her wine glass from the bartender.

Char giggled from her perch on the stairs as her parents walked away from the bar, hand in hand, and her brothers made said goo-goo eyes at the two beauties before them, before she headed back to the green eyed, auburn, sex haired god she had just met, whose parents moved in down the block last month. Their house was next for appetizers, she had just learned.

"Mom, Dad, have you met the Cullen's yet? This is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and this is their son, Edward, and their daughter, Alice. This is my mother, Maria, and my father, Eleazar Whitlock, my brothers, Peter and Jasper, and my friend, Bella." Char made the introductions.

"Yes, Carlisle and I have met at the hospital; it is so nice to meet the rest of the family. Carlisle, my husband Eleazar." Maria shook Carlisle's hand.

"Welcome, Maria. My wife, Esme. Esme, this is Maria, the surgeon I was telling you about that lives down the street, and her family."

"So nice to meet you all." Eleazar shook Carlisle's hand.

Peter gave Jasper a nudge as he noticed Edward grasp Char's hand, and hold onto it as they headed to the bar. Jasper took Bella's hand following after his sister. Peter waited for Rosalie to come in behind them with her parents and promptly followed after his siblings, with Rosalie's hand in his.

Edward escorted Char, Jasper and Bella, and Peter and Rosalie to a game room, where Alice had turned on some dance music. Edward. Peter, Rosalie and Char shot pool . while Jasper and Bella danced.

Mr. Hale was actually a renowned chef, so he always insisted on doing the main course for the progressive holiday party. This year's theme was seafood, and after an amazing scallop and scampi appetizer at the Cullen's house, the Hales followed up with an incredible crab and shrimp stuffed broiled lobster dish. After dinner everyone milled about. While they waited at the bar for drinks, Edward asked Jasper how long he and Bella had been together.

"Oh, um, we are not. Well, not yet anyway." Jasper struggled to get his point across.

Edward pointed with his chin. "Ah, I see. Well, you better make that official pretty quick. I see the Newton kid over there checking her out."

"What? Excuse me." Jasper rushed back to Bella and made a point kiss her cheek, so that Mike Newton would not get any bright ideas. Edward Cullen laughed as he walked back to the charming and beautiful girl he had just met one Miss Charlotte Whitlock.

Just then Alice came walking up to Jasper and Bella and informed them that, because they were indeed standing under mistletoe, they must kiss, and the cheek did not, in fact, count.

Bella blushed bright red as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "May I?"

Flustered, she said, "Yes, OK, since there is mistletoe and all," and she winked at him.

Jasper's arm now around Bella's waist pulled her closer, while his other hand worked its way up her back to support her by the neck as she tilted her head to look up at him, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips as her eyes closed. He leaned in the rest of the way, moistening his own lips just before he pressed them to hers, feeling the sparks of electricity between them once again. They each drew in a sharp breath and then moved their lips in time together. They both panted as they pulled apart, suddenly cognizant of the eyes on them.

Bella's cheeks betrayed her as usual, but both she and Jasper were smiling, and Jasper's arm made no move to release its hold around her waist.

The Whitlocks left moments later to prepare to host the final segment of the evening's activities. Once again, Bella was awed by the way the family all immediately took about their own tasks, but secretly she was just in awe of the quiet blonde with the nerdy glasses that had completely captured her heart in the last three days.

December 24

The family traditionally spent Christmas Eve with Maria's side of the family, and this year was no different. They returned home late that night and Jasper had very little opportunity for any time alone with Bella.

December 25

Maria made a big breakfast for the family and they all enjoyed lounging around for awhile in front of the tree, opening gifts before they would have to get ready to leave for Eleazar's family's gathering. Jasper had decided that the best time to give Bella the gift he bought for her was during the middle of the family gifts. He worried that she would be embarrassed receiving a gift just from him in front of everyone, but feared it might be more awkward if he gave it to her at any other time. Allowing the small box to be distributed with all the other gifts, he sat back and watched her as she opened it.

Bella looked at the box, carefully reading the label, and fought the urge to look up at him, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. Carefully, she unwrapped the paper and lifted the lid. Peeling back the layers of tissue, she stared down at the beautiful ornament residing there. Looking up at Jasper in shock, and back to the box, she wiped at the corner of her eye with the back of her hand and lifted the ornament; it was a beautiful personalized ceramic Christmas Tree, a single decoration adorning it. The inscription was simple; _Bella 2009 May All Your Christmases be Whitlock_. The note underneath said:

_Your first ornament for your own tree. _

_Traditions have to start somewhere._

_Yours, Jasper_

Bella was so touched by the thoughtfulness behind it and the meaning that only the two of them understood.

"Thank you, Jasper, it is lovely." She moved to wrap it back in the tissue but stopped and looked back up to him.

He smiled, stood and walked to her while his family watched, and taking her hand, led her to the tree and took the box from her.

"I think we would all be honored if your ornament graced our tree this year. After all, you picked it out," he said.

Bella lifted the ornament out of the box and placed it on the tree right next to the guitar and smiled at Jasper.

Eleazar took his wife's hand in his and smiled at her, slipping a box in her lap. Maria squeezed his hand; a tear drop ran down her cheek as she watched her son begin the process she knew, all too well, would result in his one day leaving home with the woman that now held his heart, whether they were ready to admit it yet or not.

December 26

Char and Jasper were the first two up that morning and, as they drank coffee and ate cereal at the kitchen table, Char told her brother that Edward Cullen has asked her out on a date and wondered if he had asked Bella out yet.

"Char, do you really think she would want to go out with me?" Jasper asked his sister nervously.

"Duh, Jasper, neither of you is fooling anyone. We can all see it. Your eyes light up when she walks in the room and she watches you like you are the sun. The two of you wouldn't leave the room if the other was in it for the past three days now. I think it is safe to say she will go out with you if you ask her. Right Mom?"

Jasper had not noticed his mother walk into the kitchen behind him.

She smiled at her son as she came to sit down next to him and took his hand.

"Jasper, are you interested in this girl as more than your sister's friend?"

"Yes."

"Then ask her out. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

When Bella came down a little while later, both Char and Maria suddenly had something urgent to attend to and left the room.

Jasper shook his head at how transparent they were, and then just went for it.

"Bella, I'd like to take you out on a date. Would you be interested in going out with me as more than just Char's brother?" Jasper asked with all the confidence he could muster.

Bella smiled and winked at him, nodding her head, placing one finger in front of her mouth. "Char, are you OK with me dating your brother?" She asked a little louder.

"Hell yeah," came from Char in the hallway followed by, "Watch your language young lady," from Maria.

Bella laughed and biting her bottom lip she said, "I'd love to go out on a date with you, Jasper."

The next several days Jasper and Bella were inseparable, sneaking kisses every chance they got. Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale had both become fixtures in the house during the course of the week as well. They all went ice skating and sledding one day, and when the group decided to go skiing, Jasper and Bella joined them only to end up hanging out in front of the giant fireplace at the lodge, reading, curled up around one another, the entire day, sharing chaste kisses when no one was looking.

December 31

The Whitlock's always hosted a New Years Eve party at the house. It was a time that both Maria and Eleazar opened their home to colleagues and friends and neighbors. Char was busy being charmed by Edward, and Peter and Rosalie had disappeared ages ago. The house was so crowded Jasper didn't think anyone would notice if he and Bella disappeared for awhile too, as he snuck her upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. His only intention was quiet time to spend together, as the week had afforded next to no privacy. It was hardly the ideal way to begin a new relationship Jasper thought.

Bella had other ideas. As Jasper locked the door behind them, Bella pushed him back against the door and revealed the mistletoe hidden behind her back.

"I think Alice was right, now we simply must kiss." Bella peeked up through her lashes and downcast eyes.

He wanted that lip, between her teeth, in his mouth. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Jasper pulled her closer to him and began trailing sloppy kisses along her jaw, down her neck and behind her ear. Bella nervously allowed her head to tilt to accommodate his lips as her hands clutched him closer still. He finally made his way to her lips and found the same need to gasp at the sharp intake of breath they each needed to take in response to the never ending current that continued to flow between them every time their lips met. Eager, filled with lust, they moved in tandem towards the bed. Jasper's hands travelled down the back low V-cut of her black velvet dress and dipped below to feel the rounded shape of her bottom. Bella's breathing hitched as she grabbed at Jasper's backside, her body ignoring her will to remain still, pushing her hips closer into his.

"Oh God, Jasper."

He awkwardly ran his fingers over her breasts, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin, too hesitant to take that next step and delve under the material of her dress. Bella's ragged breaths encouraging him to continue, he backed her onto the bed, crawling up on his knees, hovering over her as his hands pushed under her dress now. Bella's hands fisted into his hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss, and her tongue sought out his to tangle together in a slow but rhythmic dance as her hips rose up to meet his.

"God, Bella, you are so beautiful, are you sure?" he managed to whisper between deepening kisses.

"Yes, Jasper, yes, please don't stop. I want this."

He let his hands caress the skin of her breasts, marveling at the way her nipples hardened as he skimmed over them lightly with the tips of his fingers.

Bella's hands tugged at the zipper of Jasper's pants as his fingers teased her with the new sensation. She could not help but moan and writhe under him. She finally managed to free him from his confinement and reached out touching him. Her hand began to stroke him as his hands now pushed up under the hem of her dress. His fingers slowly, hesitantly crawled closer to graze the moist area under her panties.

He looked to her as if to ask if it was ok and watched her nod her head as she chewed her lip. Jasper's lips locked back to hers and he summoned the courage to let his fingers glide back and forth across the slick, sensitive folds. It wasn't long before her hand flew to her mouth embarrassed, to muffle the sounds coming from her as she experienced that first orgasm. He quickly grabbed for the t-shirt that lie on the bed, cast off from earlier, and covered him self wrapped in her hand as she brought him to his own release.

They panted together in an effort to calm the erratic breathing as he noticed the clock. They had to get back downstairs and ring in the New Year in more conventional ways with his family. Quickly adjusting their clothing, they snuck back down.

The clock struck twelve just as they were surrounded by his family Jasper leaned into Bella, pulling her close to his chest and kissed her passionately for all to see.

"Happy New Year, Bella."

"It certainly is, Jasper." Bella smiled as her cheeks tinged the most beautiful shade of pink.


End file.
